Velocity and Team Marvel
by Velocity22
Summary: A speedster, A Spider-Man and Girl, a girl who can super stretch and a girl who has super squirrel powers... that's not a bad mix...is it? Takes place in the MCU along with marvel rising story. 20 chapters take place before the "a new friend" story. It starts at the end of Spider-Man: homecoming.
1. Episode 1 (part 1)

Episode 1: Part 1

My name is Luis Acosta and before I talked about me, let's talk about the city of New York. Quiet right? Wrong! There's all types of things happening there. Aliens, robots, explosions and the list goes on. Luckily, there's heroes like the Avengers, the Defenders and others like spider-man who's my friend Peter Parker. I bet your wonder how I know this? Like Peter, I happened to have special abilities. As for the stuff I said about New York. I used to live there. I was there when the aliens invaded and were stop by the Avengers. The reason I know Peter is Spider-Man is because we were friends until I move away. In 2013, My parents wanted to get out of the city after the invasion thing.

We move to Keystone which was across the river from Manhattan. Me and Peter would talked on web chat from time to time. 2 years later, I went back to New York when his uncle died...

_It was a gray rainy day. They lowered the casket in the ground, friends and family members were dressed in black and gathered around the hole. Tossing a flower on top of casket. May was crying while trying to be strong. As for Peter he was silent throughout the funeral, tears were running down his cheeks. Ned and Luis were there to help Peter._

_Priest:...seeing here now Ben, you have many people who deeply cared for you. Treasure your memories as you make a safe journey to the skies above._

_People slowly left one by one. Soon it was only the four of them. May was about to leave with Peter but he wanted to stay longer. Luis and Ned agreed to stay with him. May let them stay while she went home to prepare dinner. _

_Ned: Pete? I think we should get inside somewhere. I'm getting soaked._

_Luis: yeah man we're gonna get sick. We're not forcing you to leave. But you can't just forget about your own health._

_Peter: just a little longer..._

_Ned: Peter. Just let it out. You been holding it in._

_Luis nodded in agreement. Peter just looks at the both of them. He slowly starts to cry and the tears started to run down even harder. The two teens comfort him until he was finally ready to go..._

3 months later, I went on a field trip where I thought I took was a puzzle game, but I was way wrong. Later on, I saw a beacon shot straight into the center of keystone. I was on a bridge it'd knocked me off balance as I fell into the water. Last I remember was a electric pole falls in the water, so you can kinda guess what happened... a week later I woke up in the hospital. Nothing was really wrong with me just a couple of burns, 2 infected wounds and a broken arm...or at least that's what I thought...

_Peter and Ned came to visit Luis after he got out of the hospital, he was wearing a cast to hold his arm in place. They were currently leaving a movie theater. As they walked back to his house they noticed construction going on everywhere._

_Peter: that blast did a lot of damage to the city. 72 people been injured or dead!_

_Ned: I'm surprised you feeling better Peter. You seem so sick a couple days ago, now it like nothing happened to you._

_Luis: I called you 2 days ago, you sound so sick. _

_Peter: I'm better now. But how about your family, I'm more worried about them. _

_Luis: they're fine. They were in the house when it happened. I heard nobody knows where it came from!_

_Ned: could it be the paranormal?! That would be so cool! What if it's some government project gone wrong! _

_Luis: that sounds- wah!_

_Luis trips on a broken piece of the sidewalk, landing on his broken cast arm. Peter and Ned cringed at the reaction Luis could have for putting heavy pressure on it. Except nothing came out. Luis just got back up in shock, he moves his arm around._

_Ned: you ok?_

_Luis: my arm...it doesn't hurt! _

_Peter grabs the cast arm and starts moving it. They quickly started walking to the hospital..._

The doctors say it was because defective X-ray, they were way off. A few weeks past by. A lot of things started happening in New York. A new guy called the spider-man shows up, at the same time my body starts to change...not the puberty way! I starts gaining muscles and I started to eat more. Til a week later they finally kicked in!...

_Luis was inside Stan's Bazaar, a restaurant located in keystone. Owned by Stan. Luis was eating lunch with his cousin Dante, when 2 people in black masks. One of them pulls out a shotgun. _

_Thug: alright everyone get on the fucking ground. Slide you purses and wallets towards me!_

_Thug#2: put the money in the damn bag! Don't be a hero!_

_Everyone gets on the ground and did what they told them. Stan didn't move a muscle, he just stared at the criminals. The man aims the gun at Stan who wasn't threatened by it's presence._

_Thug#2: are you deaf?!_

_Stan: son, listen I been around long enough to know that I worked hard to earned my things. why can't you do that?_

_Thug#2: the hell is this?! This ain't no life lesson?! Give the damn money now or I blow your fucking head off._

_Stan just glares at the man, he cocked his gun and aim at Stan's head._

_He shoots..._

_Luis: NOO!_

_Suddenly everything felt different, Luis's body felt like he was on moon. Blue electricity was swirling all over his body, out of nowhere he heard a voice._

_Grab the bullet..._

_He realized everything was frozen like statue, he looks over at the gun that had shot off. It was coming out at the speed of a sloth. He walks over and grabs the bullet. A bullet that had been shot off! He grabs the gun from thugs and give everyone their things back. He sees a strap rope and grabs it and ties the men up. _

_Get back in place..._

_He sits back down and suddenly everything at normal speed. They were disoriented from the sudden change in movement. Stan realized he was holding a weapon. The police came and escorted the men in squad car._

No one knew what happened, to them all there was a flash of lightning and the guys were on the ground! Except I knew...I knew that fricking beacon and the metal puzzle (later, learning it was a tachyon) did something to me! I have electric superspeed...working on the name. Not long after I started to be my own personal vigilante, I know it sounds kiddish when I say it like that. But I came the speedster known as Velocity! I would be there in the matter of seconds, stopping the crime in a microsecond. Thanks to my cousin Dante Ramon he help make my costume.

A blue tied headband, a black mask with white eyeholes. A black shirt and pants and a blue vest.

My biggest adventure begins when I found out my friend's ego.


	2. Episode 1 (part 2)

Episode 1: part 2.

Luis was walking through the debris of the crash plane. He looked and saw spider-man pass out on the ground. He runs up to him realizing his mask was off. He flips him over in shock.

Luis: PETER!

_**1 week earlier...**_

Luis: what do you mean you're busy?! Peter, you tell me that every time I call you!

Peter: I'm sorry, it's my intern job! Mister stark said he needed me today! In fact I'm running there now!

Luis: Peter, the last time you came to Keystone was 3 months ago! 3 months!

What happened to monthly visits?!

Peter: you don't understand! I'm trying to make Mister Stark proud! That's why I been so busy! To show I'm a hardworking person!

Luis:...fine. Just make sure we can hang out next month. Also, you really ask him to pay you the way you're doing it!

Peter: okaygottagobye! *beep*

_It's been like this for 2 months. Ever since Tony Stark asked Peter to be his intern, he's being reclusive. We'd use to talked through FaceTime but he hasn't been able to do it lately. Ned told me he quit robotics. My friend Peter Parker the TECH GEEK quit robotics! I don't know what goes at the job. But I don't like it..._

_**6 days and 1 hour later...**_

a ferry got cut in half. Spider-man was there along with Tony Stark. But after that he was gone. Luis was kinda surprised. Heroes shouldn't just leave. Unless Stark did something. He couldn't focus on that now, he sitting on the tallest building in Keystone city. Looking around for anything crime to be stopped. He was still trying to get the hang of his powers. But, there always a problem. He was about to go home and sleep when...

_[Look up...]_

He looks up in the sky and sees sparks flying from a plane and Spider-Man...face is...on it? He quickly speeds to the nearest hardware store and borrowed a pair of binoculars. He finally see Spider-Man fighting a man with wings. He sees it soaring over New York, disappearing from his sight. He hears a slight boom.

_[Follow...]_

He speeds outta keystone, racing towards the bellowing smoke. He prepared for whatever in the crash. Walking through the debris of the crash plane. He looked and saw spider-man pass out on the ground. He runs up to him realizing his mask was off. He flips him over in shock.

Luis: PETER!

He presses his head against his chest, hearing a heartbeat.

Luis: oh thank god. Pete! Buddy! Wake up!

His eyes slowly open, his shock was seeing his friend somehow here, when he lives 20 miles away. He looks down and sees some sort of suit.

Peter: h-

Luis: we'll talk about that later. We need to get you to a hospital!

Peter: no I'm okay, I'm just really really sore...I'm a fast healer.

Luis: are you sure? I mean you just survived a plane crash!

Peter: please just help me home.

Luis: alright, but I swear if you passed out on me. Straight to the ER!

It's stung when Peter tried to laugh. Luis pulls him up and he grabs him to make sure he doesn't fall. They walked away from the crash site.

Peter: Ned knows.

Luis instantly turns his head at Peter who has a nervous smile.

—

Luis and Peter talked the next day. Peter explains everything that happened in the last 2 months. The bank, the elevator in DC, the ferry and the plane. He was amazing by all of this.

Peter:...at least I managed to stop toomes.

Luis: so what happened to Ned?

Peter: I think he got in trouble. Before I hung up I heard him tell someone he was...looking at porn...

Luis:...you owe him big time...

Peter: how fast can you go?! I told you about me plus you been on the news as long as I been.

Luis: take a selfie of you.

Peter takes a photo of himself, Luis points at the picture which shows in the photo he was behind Peter holding a "this fast" sign.

Luis: I know it's cool. But, we're getting off task here. Listen I'm pretty sure Iron man gonna want to talk to you. All I'm saying is I want to confuse the hell out of him! After you guys talk...

—-

Peter was shocked at the deal Tony Stark was giving him. He was honored, but that's not why he became Spider-Man. He's Spider-Man because he help people who aren't able to defend themselves.

Peter: Thank you Mr. Stark...but I'm good.

Tony was surprised by this, he didn't expect those words coming out of him. He was hoping that he would say yes.

Tony: I'm sorry? You're good? What do you mean you're good?

Peter: I-I mean I rather just stay on the ground for awhile... friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody has to look out for the little guy.

Tony: you're turning me down? I mean you think about this, look at that...look at me... last chance, yes or no?

Peter: No.

Tony was felt a little proud of Peter's answer but a little disappointed that he wouldn't he join them on the team. He looks at the suit he made for Peter and looks back at him.

Tony: okay. It's kinda of a Springsteen I'll work class hero by better day. Uh Happy will take you home.

He presses a button cause the suit to go down and sealing wall. Peter turns around curiously.

Peter: that was test, right? There's nobody back there?

Tony: yes, you've passed! Skedaddle there.

Peter: okay bye mr. stark. See ya, happy. My ride almost here.

Happy/Tony: what?

Peter: just like you Mr. Stark I know people. It's been an honor, I hope we can talk again.

Luis zooms in the room which surprises Tony and Happy. He shakes hand with Peter and zooms him out of the building, leaving tony in curiosity. Pepper walks in the room.

"Where's the kid?!"

—-

_Hi! Luis again! Can you believe it?! My friend is fricking Spider-Man! I decided to tell Ned since he knows Peter's secrets. It's nice to know that I ain't the only one with powers. But that's the problem..._

_I'm not the only one..._

Luis was at Peter's apartment, May left to get groceries. The two were currently building a lego set courtesy of Tony Stark.

Luis: So you turned down his offer on becoming an avenger. Now he wants to come over on the weekends.

Peter: well yeah, he wants me to be an actual intern. I get to help him around the compound, I don't know I think he wants me to be his assistant mostly.

At least now I can go back the way my life was before the trip to Germany.

Luis: yeah you showed me that on your camera. How did you think that was a closet?

Peter: I-I just assume-

Luis: you didn't even look to check if it was!

Peter: but at least I got to see it once I got my suit on. I still can't believe I took captain America's shield! Oh my god...he knows spider-man from queens.

Luis: Pete, you're acting like he gonna go door to door to find you.

Peter's phone rings he looked at the contact photo was Ned. Answering the phone.

Peter: Hey Ned what's up?

Ned: _dude! Turn on the news you got to see this!_

He grabs the remote and switch the tv on, seeing a man flying and glowing attacking Oscorp. Police were running frantically away. The 2 boys quickly try and I mean _try _to put on the their suits, while going out the window. Luis grabs Peter and zoomed towards Oscorp. They see the electrifying man destroy parts of the building.

Man of electricity: look at what you done to me Oscorp! You did this to me!

Another bolt struck the building, Peter and Luis dodge the falling concrete.

Luis: I just realized. How in the hell are we gonna fight that thing?!

Peter: umm...just distracted him so he doesn't destroy the rest of the building.

Luis:...great plan...

He speeds up the building. Karen, Peter's A.I comes to life unaware of the situation that is happening.

Karen: Hello Peter.

Peter: Hey Karen! I need help right now! See that man of electricity?!

Karen: I see everything you see.

Peter: I know! But I really need to figure out what to do. My friend is in trouble!

Karen: unknown resolved situation.

Peter jumps down on the street and grabs a sewer grate. Swinging it around and launches towards the man, effectively causing him to crash down. But a bust of lightning flashes. The man disappeared. Peter leaves the scene, Luis follows. They're both in a alleyway.

Luis: what was that?! We just tried to fight a man who was like thor!

Peter: I have no idea who that was!

Karen: Maxwell Dillion.

Luis jumps from the voice.

Luis: what was that?!

Peter: this is Karen, my suit's computer. Mr. stark put a lot of tech in here.

Luis's phone started ringing. His face had nervous on it.

Luis: hi mom! No I'm at Dante's shop! ¡Pues María es mentirosa! ven a recogerme para que pueda probar que estoy aquí. Oh? Okay...

My mom coming to pick me up at Dante's. I gotta go, will talk later!

Luis speeds out of New York and back into Keystone. Switching back to his normal clothes he stands in front of Dante's store. His mother pulls up.

Luis's mom: Hola hijo, ¿por qué estás sin aliento?

Luis: I just ran down to corner store to get some skittles.

_Short explanation, my hero identity is a secret, in case you haven't realized._

_Only Dante, I mean come on! He made the suit. So when I'm out fighting bad guys. My family thinks I'm at Dante's make sure it's nice and neat._

_Not a bad excuse. After I was done dealing with mom. Peter was trying to figure out who Maxwell Dillion was..._

Peter and Ned were in the school cafeteria the next day explaining the events from the previous day. Ned was surprised by the news Luis has powers.

Ned: how come I'm the only one who didn't get powers? Can I at least get a cool name?

Peter: Ned, that's not even what I'm talking about! By the way, cyber would be a great name. Actually, I need my guy in the chair again. Can you look up this name for me?

He hands Ned a piece of paper. He has starry eyes from the excitement. He like helping Peter's partner in justice. He began searching, Later around 8 o'clock , they meet back at Peter's.

Luis: Okay, explains to me, why it was okay you told him who I am? No offense Ned.

Ned: I'm good, also I found that guy you were looking at. Maxwell Dillion use to work at Oscorp. What's even crazier he was the tour guide when we went on the field trip.

Peter: oh yeah! But what happened to him?

Ned: I don't know it was on the news. But they just said a incident happened.

Luis: got a address?

Ned: 1250 3rd Ave...oh my gosh I sound like I been doing this years! This is exciting, like that time we hacked your suit!

They thanked Ned for the help and starts to heading out the door when May stood in front of the door surprising them. She was suspicious, ever since she found out peter was Spider-Man ( who tried to lie and say it was a well made costume for Halloween. Even though it's March) she worries for him, cause already knows that she won't be able to stop him. Only just to be safe.

May: so where you boys going? Luis, don't you live across the bridge?

Peter: uh...Luis and Ned were headed home! Me and Ned were going to walk him to the bus stop! Don't worry Aunt may."Nothing is gonna happen."

May:...Okay. Be carful please.

They quickly dashed out the door, Luis grabs them and speeded towards the address. Once arriving Ned rushes over to a trash "get rid of his lunch".

Ned: So cool.

Luis: so how we doing this? I mean I never fought a fricking guy who generates electricity!

Peter: um...Ned you stay here and we will be back. Uh...you and me, we'll go check if he's there.

Luis: what are we supposed to say? Hey Mr. Dillion, you're in trouble so you're coming with 2 teenagers?

Peter: don't have to say it like that...

They headed up to the apartment questioning themselves. Why are they suddenly going after someone so powerful? Luis only catches petty crimes like carjacking or drugstore. It's seems like this week just gave them a whole 180 on them. They reach the apartment, but the door was already busted in.

Peter: Hello?!

Luis: pizza delivery!

Peter:...

_[Go in carefully...]_

They slowly walked in, empty and torn up the apartment was. It was cleaned out anyone who lived here was long gone. They looked around and to find any evidence that he was here, Luis finds it in the bedroom.

Luis: uh..Peter? I think he was just here...

He peeks inside the room and sees scorch marks everywhere. Still fresh that you can smell the burns. They were about to leave when sparks started appearing in the air.

_[Run...]_

Luis pushes Peter out of the way, only for him to get blasted by lightning sending him towards the wall. He sees the man, he was glowing blue and slightly transparent.

Luis: max?...

He just stares at Luis, Peter was in defense mode. Luis gets of the ground.

Luis: I'm Velocity and that's Spider-Man. We're not here to fight.

Peter: we just want to talk.

Maxwell: I don't want to talk, I want you out of my apartment!

Luis: we just want to help!

Maxwell: Help? Help! Osborn said he was helping me! But I was just his guinea pig!

He sends another shock blast launching them through the wall. Recovering from the blast. They looked up and see him hovering over them. They quickly run away with him following.

Peter: great plan! I'm being sarcastic!

Luis: Like you fought anyone this powerful! I would just quickly tied them up!

They run into a alleyway, quickly climbing the fire escape. As they were running across rooftops. Karen came to life with her sensors beeping.

Karen: Peter I'm detecting your heartbeat rising, reporting to Mr. Stark.

Peter: Nonono! Crap we have to deal with this quickly!

Luis: throw another sewer grate at him!

Peter looks around and see a door leading towards the rooftop. He runs and uses his super strength to tear it off. Tossing towards Maxwell, who incinerated into ashes. Luis in fear runs in circles at superspeed.

Peter: what are you doing?!

Luis: I'm trying to make tornado!

Peter: you need more space!

Maxwell strikes a bolt at Luis, causing him to trip, which he tried to break his fall his arm swung and lightning flew off his arm, striking Maxwell causing him the crash and knocked unconscious.

Peter: holy shit!

Luis was shocked he was never able to do that before. He hears sirens and they looked and see the damage they caused. There was a hole in the wall on the building, scorch marks everywhere.

Ned: psst guys! Down here!

They see Ned who's hiding on the side of a staircase.

Ned: we have to get out of here! Please bring me home right now.

Luis: ok give us a sec.

They grab Maxwell and Peter webs him to the side of the trash can. Luis quickly zoomed it by the police and grabs Peter and Ned bringing them straight home.

He returns home back in keystone. He checks the time it was 9:32Pm.

_It hard sneaking in late. I just sneaked through the basement and put my suit under the dryer. No looks under there. Everything good I go to my room a-_

Luis who just shut the door to the basement, see his mother, grandparents and 2 sisters sitting in the living room. He sits down and the family goes to the other room. Leaving her and Luis to talk.

?: Luis!

Shit...excuse this whole conversation in Spanish, so translating to English.

Luis: (I was just in the basement washing clothes!)

Raquel: (no you weren't cause I was just down there! You can't lie to me!)

Luis: (Okay! So I was a little late than normal! I went to Peter's!)

Raquel: (He lives 20 miles from here! Why were you in queens?!)

Luis: (cause my friends are there!)

It went silent. Raquel knew her son had trouble living in keystone. The teachers said he was quiet and recluse. But lately he's been happy and coming late.

She moved her family out queens so they can be safe after the alien invasion.

They didn't get far. but with the money she had, she bought a house that her kids and parents live in. The girls fit right in. Except Luis. She been doing everything she can to make sure they can live happily.

Raquel: look..we'll talk more tomorrow. You just go and relax in your room.

Luis looks at her and slowly walks upstairs.

Raquel: what am I going to do with him?

Grandfather: Cariño, solo tienes que darle tiempo.

Raquel: I know dad. But he had lot of time...

Luis was in his room and got on his laptop. There was 2 messages from Peter and Ned.

Guys look they already posted stuff about u! _-Ned_

**So-called heroes cause the mess! **-The Daily Bugle

**$20,000 in property damage in Queens! **-New York Tribune

_No one said being hero doesn't mean no consequences. Wow just realizing how much damage we did, I know this sounds bad. But thank god they don't know who did it. I wonder what peter wants?_

Hey V, Karen my the talking computer. She may have told Mr. Stark about what happened...she can also record what I'm doing.

Long story short...

He need to meet us...

Tomorrow...

-Pete

_Uh oh._


	3. Episode 1 (Final Part)

BTW when a character is thinking in their head will be this: Example.

Episode 1 (Final part)

_You know how crazy this is for me? Literally just a week I found my best friend Peter was spider-man. Wow I keep saying that! Then a guy with weird like me! Now I'm meeting Iron man?!_

_*sad sigh*_

_What a week..._

The school bell ring, Luis leaves and heads over to Peter's. He had his suit on, so he climbed up the fire escape. Peter was waiting for him.

Luis: Peter we need to talk about yesterday! That new ability I have! I'm like Thor!

Once in, he sees Peter sitting on the bed. Tony Stark standing by the door. Luis was about to go out the window. But peter pulled him back in. They started whispering to each other.

Luis: *whispering* why didn't you tell me he was here?!

Peter: *whispering* I'm sorry, you wouldn't come if I told you he was here! I mean he is kinda mad about what happened.

Luis: *whispering* what happened is between you and me! He has no reason to talk to us.

Peter: *whispering* but my suit records everything. So he can see everything.

Tony: excuse me, You kids done yet?

Luis: you can wait another second!

Tony was kinda surprised by Luis's tone of voice. When Peter first met him, he was excited. Luis was the exact opposite. Once they finish talking, Luis grudgingly shook his hand.

Tony: ok first off, what were you 2 thinking?! Peter, didn't we just talked about don't go after things you can't handle!

Peter: ok it might've been a little bit of a bad idea...but me and Velocity had it handled.

Tony: handled? You had it handled? Does this look handle?

He flips up a 3D hologram of the street block of where they were fighting Maxwell. There was all kind of damage. Broken cars, cracked street and nearby buildings had blast marks.

Tony: People could've got hurt. You two are lucky that nobody was around.

They both looked down in guilt. They were so busy fighting they didn't know the damage they had caused.

Okay, I guess I didn't think this through maybe I sorta jumped into this?

Who am I kidding, I dragged peter in something I didn't know how to handle.

Tony: so are you gonna take the mask?

Luis: *loud sarcastic laugh* sure! Not! You can tell the world who you are, but I'm not showing you who I am.

Tony: I already know who you are. I just wanted to see if you were willing to take it off.

Luis slowly peels the mask off, revealing his angry face at tony. He threw the mask down and slumped onto the bed. They sat there in silence. Luis felt worried, he spent months keeping his identity from family. Thinking of worse case scenarios.

Tony: you need to stop going after the big bad. Peter, you barely handle it last time!

Luis: now hold up just a minut-

Peter: nonono. let him finish.

Tony: I told you not to go after toomes. I told to stay being your friendly neighborhood hero. But you didn't listen! Instead you had a alien bomb watch almost killed your friends in that elevator. A ferry got broke in half! You had alien tech and you didn't knew how it work!

Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He may admire tony stark. But even he can have his limits. He stood up with anger written all over his face.

Peter: wait, how? How's it my fault?

Tony: what are you talking about?

Peter: if you have actually told me something was actually getting done, I wouldn't have done anything! You left me in the dark! You could've said " hey underoos, you have to worry about it!the FBI handle it!".

Tony started to feel some regrets. True, he could've told Parker that it was being taken care of care. Looking back, he could see why he thought he wasn't.

Peter: from my perspective, it looked like you didn't give a damn!

Luis: we had to do something because your flying tuxedo wasn't around!

Tony stare at them with irritation, but quickly dissolves. He squeezes his hands together. He took a deep breath.

Tony: you know what? Fine.

Luis/Peter: what?

Tony: if you guys think you know what you doing I ain't gonna stop you. All I been doing is try to protect you! It may not seem like it but I'm trying! You, speedy Gonzales! you just found out he was spider-boy. Suddenly, you think you take on some big bad?! But you what? go on right ahead. I'm done.

He turns to leave, but looks back. Not facing Peter.

Tony: you two are on your own.

He walks out the door. The boys felt proud of themselves, but then the words sank into the their brains. Next, they felt questionable about the events that happened. Luis looked at Peter, between the both of them he was having the most guilt. An idea pops in his head.

Luis: ...want to go to Stan's?

—-

Maxwell was strapped down in a containment unit, using a rubber insulator to keeping his powers under control. He was in a dark room, SHIELD agent were outside the door waiting for transfer to the Raft. Anger by he got stop by 2 preteens. It's all Oscorp's fault and it's workers. people always walking all over him, treating him like shit, before the accident he was the nervous and quiet type. people walk all over him. After the accident, he woke up to the face of Norman.

?:_I know that look. Feeling betrayed by someone you used to respect?_

Maxwell: what the hell?! Who the-

?: _Sh. You don't want them to hear you. I know what you want._

Maxwell: how could you possibly know what I want?

?: _Osborn._

Max's breathing got heavier. Hearing the name he just wanted the whole city to burn. The voice began to chuckle. Suddenly, he hears a tiny steps like sand falling against metal.

?: _I can help you Maxwell, cause we both have the same objective. I can get you out, But I need some you to take care of one thing._

Max: what do I have to do?

He see roaches crawling out the vent, but on closer look he realized they weren't even organic. The mechanical insect projected an image on the wall.

?: _Find him, then I'll tell you the rest._

The unit clicked and beeped and slowly open. Maxwell looked down at his hands which were charging with volts. The agents didn't have a chance to stop him. As debris flew everywhere the image was still there.

The image was Velocity.

—

Stan's Bazaar was a average diner owned by Stan Lee, who had known peter and Luis ever since they were younger. The place had a classic style, but with a modern touch. It was known for delicious meal and homemade soda drinks.

He noticed when they came in and slumped into a booth. He walks up to them.

Stan: what's your taste buds aching for?

Luis: *sighs* just 2 Root beers in the mugs please.

He went back to get them. Luis let the words sink in that tony said. Why the sudden change in routine? How did he suddenly switch from petty crime, ranking from purse snatch to major robbery! Now him and peter thought they could take on super villain.

Luis: why did we do it?

Peter looks up from the table. With a look that say "why wouldn't we do it?".

Stan arrived back with the drinks. He couldn't but noticed the sad looks presented on them.

Stan: what's the matter with you kids? You two usually goes go nuts over these drinks. Something wrong with them?

Luis: they're fine, it's been not a great couple of days.

Peter: I think "terrible" would be a better word.

Stan: tell this old man what's troubling you two?

Luis and Peter try their best to explain the situation. Which was hard since the it had to do with super villains, powers and a millionaire. Long story short.

Stan: ...your cousin think you boys aren't able to handle the store yourselves.

But the truth is you really can't. But you want prove it.

Luis: but he gave up on trying.

Peter: we got ourselves into something that we couldn't even do.

Stan: now don't say that, everyone has a little trouble at first.

Luis: yeah but it just gets worse from there. I mean what's the point in doing it if you're not trusted. I mean we tried, sure a few things got "damaged". but there was nothing we could've done about it.

Stan: you kids have to be patient. Yes, there will be mistakes along the way. Eventually they'll understand you can't control everything. But you'll be able to learn from it. Then there will be trust.

They never thought it like that. Luis and Peter looked at each other knew they were both thinking the same thing. In order for there to trust, there have to show responsibility.

Peter: wow Stan, I guess we never thought of it like that.

Stan: when you live as long as I have, you learn a few thi-.

He turns his head away from them.

Stan: I see you Joe! You still owe me!

He walks away while the teens started laughing. They felt much better after hear from a different perspective. Luis down at his cup. Pondering to himself.

Luis: how come?

Peter: how come what?

Luis: why did one event change us? We tried to take on bad guys that could kill us! Why would we do that?

Peter: I think we both know why.

Luis: what are you saying?

Peter held his breath think of the right words,Then it hit him.

Peter: I can't be your friendly neighborhood spider man if there's no neighborhood. You can't be a protector-

Luis: if there's no one to protected.

Peter: We're protecting the people we care about: May, your mom, Ned and your sisters. They're not the only ones, there's like a thousand people to protect. And we got the chance to do something about it.

Luis couldn't argue there. Peter was right, it couldn't be help taking on bad guys.

Luis: it's like some sorta power instinct. But what about tony?

Peter: Mr. Stark? He's awesome! He gave me the suit, gave me Karen and met the rest of the Avengers (even if I did have to fight them.) why?

Luis: I mean can you really trust him?

Peter: what does that mean?

Luis: I'm just saying I don't trust him bec-

Suddenly the lights went out. In fact, looking out the window the entire street was in blackout. People check their phone, only for them to be dead. Peter pulls his mask out.

Peter: Karen, what's happening?

Karen?

?: I know you're here! I can sense you speedster! You're powers have volts coursing through your veins.

The 2 quick hid under the table. They could see sparks of light coming from the window. Maxwell was outside sucking the energy out of everything. Luis grabs Peter's shirt in fear!

Luis: *whispering* What the hell?! I Thought he was in jail?!

Peter: *whisper* calm down! We took him on before! Just throw lightning at him!

Luis: it was one time! I don't even know how to activate it!

Since it was dark they were able to change into suit, just as Maxwell came busting into the diner. He instantly saw Luis, who was back towards the wall.

Maxwell: yyyooouuuu...

Luis: *nervous laugh* M-Maxie...how's it g-going?

You're on parole already?

—

Tony was at the compound, working in lab on his suit still irritated by what happened today. Working in the lab is a stress reliever. Too bad Bruce wasn't there. Eventually, Pepper came in.

Pepper: tony, the owner who bought the tower want you to finalize the paperwork.

Tony: *grunts* I'll get to it in a sec.

Tony drops his welder and groans in anger. Pepper couldn't stand it anymore. She walks of to the monitor and with a couple of buttons, the entire lab shuts down. Tony looks at pepper with a fake look of "I'm so hurt".

Pepper: why don't you go back over there and talk to them? I know you're still mad you always do this when you're angry.

Tony stops and looks at pepper with annoyance.

Tony: I do not not always do this!

Pepper: You're a creature of habit. You always keep yourself locked up in the lab and work on the suit.

Tony sighs in defeat. They both sit down on the work bench. He explains what happened.

Pepper: you have to admit, sweetheart. You kinda did it wrong. I mean you could at least told him. I mean do you hear the messages he uses to send?

Tony: you listen to them?

Pepper: some of them can make you laugh if you listen. That's all he wants, he wants you to listen and respond to him.

Tony: so what he's rebellious teenager call for attention?!

Tony realizes what the words that just came out. He looks at pepper in surprise.

Giving her a deep kiss.

Tony: you Potts a miracle worker. Friday! Where's peter?

Friday: unknown, his suit is offline.

Tony gets up and starts tapping away on the computer in worry.

Tony: how's that possible? It's basically a walking charger.

What going on?

—

Did you ever get stung by a bee before? Okay, try imagining that but with a hell of a lot more. But their stingers are knives repeatedly stabbing you.

Luis was getting strangled and fried simultaneously by Maxwell. He was yelling in pain. Peter shoots at Max's back, swinging him out the restaurant. Luis finally gasping for air, rubbing his neck.

Peter: you okay?

Luis: *raspy* I'm oKaY. lEt'S GeT hiM!

They ran out the door while Stan tries to figure out how to explain this to the insurance company. Luis and Peter jump at Maxwell only to be blown down the street by a electrified blast. They quickly run into an alleyway.

Luis: oh man this is crazy! He's like Thor without the hammer!

They heard people running and screaming, Maxwell flip a car into the air, which headed towards a couple. They quickly sprung into action, Peter managed to catch the car in mid-air. Luis grabs them and zooms them down the street.

He returns to help peter to put the car down.

Then the realization of the situation hits them! Teamwork. The reason they the had trouble stopping Maxwell the first time was they were doing separate plans.

Luis: I got an idea, he trying to get me right? You get everyone off this block while I distract him!

Peter: alright, be carful though.

Luis run in front of Maxwell, started dodgeing the blasts. He runs to the roof.

Peter leads the civilians away from the Maxwell. Luis grabs a trash can and tossed it at him. Maxwell starts to charge a blast.

Luis: waitwaitwait! Max, before you anything you'll regret. Let's just talk!

He lowers his hands, he sees Luis's face has concern. Sighing in relief, he slowly make his way to the human fly zapper.

Luis: please I don't what to fight. But I can at least try to understand what's happening.

Maxwell starts to glow brighter, nearly blinding anyone near him.

Luis cowers a little.

Maxwell: how could you possibly understand?!

Luis didn't know what to exactly say. But that look, he can recognize it. He knows deep down he doesn't want to hurt people.

Luis: you're just hurting... I know how you feel. There was someone you trusted, I can see it on your face! But guess what, he betrayed you!

Maxwell: he said he was gonna help me...

Peter was watching the conversation from afar, grateful and nervous that Luis wasn't dead yet. But had concerns with what the speedster was saying. Maxwell glow was dying down. Peter guesses his powers must be tied to his emotions.

Luis: believe or not, something similar happened to me. But the answer not revenge! If you hear me out, we can get some to help you. They can fix it!

Maxwell: ...that's what he told me.

His hands started to glow again along with the rest of his body. Luis starts to back up. Maxwell slowly rises in the air again.

Maxwell: he treated like I wasn't even human...I was always a damn battery! I WAS HIS GUINEA PIG!

He grabs Luis by his neck. He looks right into the speedster's fearing eyes.

Raising his right hand that was ready to fried. slowly reach for Luis face as he started squirming.

Maxwell: but he said once I take care of you, he'll fix me...

Peter swing in and kick max in the face, release the teen. As they dodge the blasts that was being thrown at them, they quickly hide behind a van.

Peter: can you throw a bolt at him?! Go all Thor on him!

Luis: You know damn well I don't know how to use it!

Luis takes a deep breath before walking back into the street. Maxwell noticed him but wanted to see what he was trying to do. He stands his ground with his hands behind his back. Quickly aims at Maxwell.

Only for a tiny sparks to pop out.

He quickly runs back to cover. The situation was getting worse. Maxwell flying away with them in pursuit. He was sucking the energy out of anything that runs on electricity. The more he took in, the more brighter he got.

Luis: how do we stop him?!

Peter: I'm working on it! Karen, get out of sleep mode!

The A.I was still powered down from earlier. Maxwell finally stopped in time square, Landing on the red steps in time square. People began to gather around. He sees a fusebox and channeling the energy he contains, taken control of the Jumbotron. His face appears on the screen.

Maxwell: how can you stop me, while people are in danger?

Suddenly their surroundings went dark, only for everything to bright and pop. People's Electronics and digital starts to cackle and pop, max started to glow. The sparks and volts around him started to turn reddish orange.

Luis: I'm no genius but...I'm pretty sure that's really bad...so...WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

He said as he shook Peter back and forth repeatedly. They noticed a little blue spark trailing off him and onto Peter suit. as soon as it came in contact with the fabric it reactivated Karen.

Karen: system restart completed. Hello peter, what did I miss?

Peter: oh my god! You can do that! I mean that's awesome-

Luis stares at Peter with annoyance on his face. Getting back to the problem at hand, Karen does a bio scan on Maxwell. Once it was complete, the results weren't good. Before Karen could respond, his spider sense tingle, Luis heard that voice again.

Save them...

He looks and sees people running from the sparks and one of the billboards was about to fall. He quickly rushes over and moves them outta the way. While peter uses his webs to hold it up. But the web shooters fizz out.

Peter: what just happened?!

Karen:webs came in contact with a electric source. Peter, you webs contain silk. Peter this is like what you're studying in history class right now.

Peter: Ben Franklin! I got it! V, get him to shoot you!

Luis: I'm sorry? What did you just say?!

Peter: Just trust me!

Luis looked at Peter with shock. Who shoots a web to his chest and one to a light pole. He was nervous but trusted him. He throws his shoe at max. turning around with a look that was ready to kill.

Luis: Hey! You want to kill?! Kill me then! Open target right here!

Suspicious of what Luis was doing, but now was his chance. But couldn't do it cause something was wrong. But then the voice started talking in his ear.

?:_Do it! Stop him! Knock him out, but don't kill him...yet!_

Luis: what's wrong?! Do it! I'm ready! Or...you don't have the guts! Well I guess you're stuck like this.

Maxwell instantly blasted a bolt of lightning at him. Luis yelled out in pain but started to quiet down. He looks down at his chest. The energy was channeled towards the pole. Watching It travel along the webs reminds him of the back to future movies. Once he started to cool down he was reverting back to normal.

He pulls off the web and walks over to the tired out menace. Max had dark hair and looked African American, his face had a scar across it.

Peter: I know someone who can really help you. If you just come with us.

He slowly started to get up, weakens from the drain of energy.

Max: *raspy* no...the only way to help me is...KILLING YOU!

As he started to glow, max grab Luis and flew him up in the air. They were high above New York. Luis couldn't look down, he didn't want to look down. Instead, he was starring into Max's eyes.

Max: the energy... I'd sensed when I attacked you. He told me what kind of power you had. I just didn't believe him. Until now...

In Max's ear the voice talked again.

?:_...finish **HIM.**_

Max's grabs Luis's shoulder. He yelled in pain as max smiled. Blue Lightning began swirling all around them. He draining the energy out of him. Max felt the power coursing through his veins. It felt like he could destroy the entire city in one blast. But that all changed as the power started to burned. The lightning around started to turn multiple colors. Red, orange, blue and purple. The pain didn't hurt anymore for Luis. He was in amazing at what he was seeing, unaware that max was about to detonate.

Max: OTTO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!

?: a simple experiment... and it was successful.

Luis: _Otto?_

Max started to have a seizure as he dropped. Luis yells in terror as he falls back to the earth. He wasn't sure if his speed healing would cover this.

Back on the ground, Peter sees a electric explosion where max took Luis. But in relief when he sees Luis falling. Wait. LUIS IS FALLING! he was about to string up a giant web to catch him. But he was out of canisters. Think of different ways to catch him.

Peter: what if I just catch him with my hands! No all the force could break one of my bones! Crap! He's getting closer! He's gonna- what the?

Out of the shadows, someone with a suit that similar to Peter's, but it was black and white with a hood. Quickly springing a web that was exactly like a spider trying to catch it's prayed.

Luis closes his unaware what's happening on ground. Brace for the impact of the concrete. But it never came. He opens his eyes realizing he was caught in the web.

Luis: I'm alive? Holy shit, I'm alive!

sighs in relief as he lays back on the web.

?: wow, usually people are gross out by being caught in web!

He heard the voice, it was a girl. He looks to see her stand over him. She was the one who made the web.

Luis: thank you, you saved my life.

Peter quickly rushes over. He was surprised by the web. But more surprised to see her. She quickly took off leaving them with curiosity. As he pulls Luis out of the web, Tony arrived on scene in shock.

Tony: what the hell happened here?!

Peter: *nervous chuckle*

Luis: justice?...

Tony: *sighs* Friday, please scan the damage.

Friday: minor damage of the area, there is no casualties.

Luis: are you sure about that? *sniff* argh! I think this permanently stuck!

Tony was actually impressed, they managed to fix the situation. At least until the billboard finally broke free of the web and smash into the ground. But then the civilians started to clapped. This surprised Luis and Peter who looked at tony for approval. He nodded and they began waving to the crowd as he hooks up his gauntlet to fusebox restoring power to Time square.

_I know what you're thinking. You save people all the time, this ain't new._

_True._

_But knowing people are thanking you for protecting them. It gives you a warm feeling, like drinking hot chocolate. I would always the second I finish the job. But see them cheering us..._

_I felt thirsty._

Luis: I need a root beer.

—

_After the incident, Tony Stark brought us to the Avengers compound. Sure, I've been here before. But I only got a glance. This place was something outta Wall-E._

Peter: what are we doing back here?

Tony: I've been thinking about what you said that "I don't give a damn. I have to grudgingly admit...you're right.

Peter: I-me-I'm- Did you just say I'm right? Did Mr. Stark just say I'm right?

He looked towards Luis to see if he heard the same thing, nodded in response.

Tony: you're easily flattered, but it's not everyday you prove your idol wrong.

What I'm trying to say is this.

He claps his hands. The room goes dark, revealing a hologram. It was them alongside others. He starts showing videos of them and other people stopping criminals or helping people.

Tony: you probably know already that you two aren't the only ones with abilities. There's a bunch of them out there, but if we don't keep tabs on them. Who knows they could end up in freak show or become psychotic criminal!

Tony changes the hologram to a document. It had the heroes symbols on it.

Looking closer the title for it was called "The Scout Initiative". As they read the paper, it stated to find people who have enhanced abilities and help trained them to use them for the greater good. But, if they want to be rid of the powers. Stark industries could work with them to help find a cure.

Tony: I know you said "I'm good" about the Avengers. But this is different!

You kids get to work with people who are in the same situation as you. You still get to be your friendly neighbor whatever. But the deal is you have to move to the compound for better training of your powers.

Whaddya say?

Peter's eyes was gleaming from the idea, getting to work with Tony all the time and talking to what's left of the Avengers. They need to discuss more about it, but he was on board with the idea. Luis on the other hand, this is a great opportunity to help him learn more about his powers. But as long as he had his friends with him, it would be alright. He looks towards Tony and nodded in agreement.

_How do I explain this to mom?_

—-

It was nighttime now in New York. Unbeknownst to anyone, a dark figure started to crawling outta the east river. It was Maxwell! The blast seems to have send him crashing in the water. He slowly stand up to regain his balance. His clothes were torn and burnt from the explosion. Second degree burns were scarred all across his dark skin. He was about to fly off in anger when something cold and hard grab him by his waist.

?: Tsk tsk Mr. Dillion, where are you running off to?

The man turns Maxwell around he sees his face. He was wearing a black suit and trench coat. He had four metallic claws attached to his back. He recognized the voice, it was the man who broke him out of jail.

Maxwell: Otto?

Otto: Since you couldn't finish the job. Your services are still needed.

Maxwell: too bad, I'd tried. I couldn't do it. The power nearly killed me! You said you're cured me.

Otto: I said I cured you IF YOU FINISHED THE DAMN JOB!

Otto started to crush Maxwell. he brings him closer striking fear in his eyes.

Maxwell breaks free and tries to fly away only for a sharp pain to occur in his leg. His powers goes dark and falls hard on the ground. Looking down and see a syringe as a sudden drowsiness washed over him. Before his body went limp Otto manage to grab him.

Otto: you are going nowhere Mr. Dillion

There still work to be done...

_**To Be continue...**_


End file.
